


The Set-Up

by notjustmom



Series: Ironstrange [55]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, different first meeting, non-canon timeline, possible trigger in last chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-06-29 15:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19833391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: Tony and Stephen meet for the first time... just a coincidence... or not?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These are the same boys from One More Vow, just seventeen years earlier... I have changed Stephen's profession, and yes, this is a bit of an homage to the bookshop scene in When Harry Met Sally, which opened 30 years ago this month, and yes, I'm old enough to have seen it at the theater, with the lovely guy I went to prom with.
> 
> At this point in this verse, Tony is working on rebuilding the armor, but because he is raising Peter, he hasn't yet become Iron Man.

Pepper nudged Tony in the ribs and nodded across the shop. “Someone’s checking you out from self-help…”

“The tall, dark guy with eyes to die for?”

“Uhmhmmm.”

“Surgeon. Top in his field…”

“Alright, Sherlock, gimme.”

Tony put a board book into Peter’s chubby hands and rolled his eyes at her, then began. “Item 1: Tie - I’d say in the thousand dollar range, could be a gift from a grateful patient, but he’s particular about every single thing he owns, so I’d think he purchased it himself. Item 2: The watch is barely worn, probably has a collection of them. His hands are his tools, but he is also very aware that they are beautiful, and he adorns them accordingly, and Item 3: Hospital ID - Stephen Strange, Cardi- ”

Pepper squinted across the room and hissed at him under her breath, as she removed the board book from Peter’s mouth. “You can’t read that from here.”

Tony grinned at her, and whispered back, “no, I can’t. But I just read an article on him, and he was recommended as someone who could remove the shrapnel if I ever chose to - damn. He saw me…”

Christine Palmer flipped through a magazine, then paused and looked up as Stephen cleared his throat and mumbled, “Isn’t that -”

“Tony Stark. Uhmhmmm.”

“I didn’t know he had a kid.”

“And you tease me for reading People…”

“Palmer…” he glared at her under his long eyelashes and couldn’t help but blush and look away as he glanced up to catch the other man watching him.

She pulled out her phone, snapped a quick photo of him, then sighed, “hmm, looks like my lunch break is over, see you back over there, take your time.”

“Palmer - don’t you dare.” He swore to himself as she winked at him and made a quick exit out of the small bookshop.

“I’m -”

“Tony Stark.” Stephen blurted out, and was grateful to see Tony blush a becoming shade of pink.

“And you’re Stephen Strange. And this -” He turned to introduce Pepper only to see her duck out the door with a wave and a grin. “That was Pepper Potts, my assistant, keeper of my all my important stuff, not to mention what’s left of my sanity, and nanny at times to this book-eating monster. If I didn’t know any better -”

“I’d think we were set up,” finished Stephen, and with a sheepish grin, offered Tony his hand. Tony laughed and after a brief hesitation, took the surgeon’s hand in his and shook it carefully.

“By the best. If you’re not busy tonight -”

“Dinner?”

“I’ll pick you up -”

“I get off at 7.”


	2. Chapter 2

"This is all your fault." 

Pepper snorted as she straightened his tie. "Looking sharp, Mr. Stark. He's a lucky guy."

"It's just dinner, Ms. Potts."

"You haven't been on a date since -" she stopped and looked over at Peter, who was trying to climb up on the counter, somehow he knew where she kept the cookies. "No, you, don't." He squealed as she picked him up just inches from his goal. "You need a break, even if it's just tonight, but I saw how he looked at you."

"Pep. Do you think anyone - hell, he already knows I have a kid, and - my life, it's complicated."

Pepper sighed as she put Peter into his high chair, to keep him out of trouble for the moment. "You don't have to be alone."

"I'm not. I have Pete, and you."

"We are your family, Tony, you're stuck with us. But you need someone - who makes you happy, like -"

"Don't."

"She would want you to do this, she wouldn't want you to be on your own. It wasn't your fault."

He looked down at his watch and swore. "I'm gonna be late if I don't leave now. Thank you for watching him." He walked over to Peter and kissed his auburn curls. "I'll be back in a couple hours, be good for Pepper, okay?"

"Da."

Tony blinked at the little boy, then looked over at Pepper. "You've been teaching him?"

"A little." She grinned at him, then pushed him out the door, "go. Now, before he thinks you've forgotten."

"I'm going, I'm going. Love you, Pete."

"What am I doing?"

"It's called _'going on a date'_." Christine grinned at him and watched as he checked his hair in the mirror in the on-call room again.

"The last time I went on a date was with, uhm, you."

"We never went on dates. Those ego evenings were not _dates._ "

"But, Tony Stark? What was I thinking? What do I have in common with Tony Stark?"

"That is why you go on dates so you can find that out. Now, it's 7:03. You don't want him to think he's been stood up. You'll be fine. Just be your charming self -"

Stephen looked over at her in a way she'd never seen before. In all the years she had known him, shy and insecure were not words she would have used to describe him, until this moment. "Stephen?"

"It's just I felt something today, when I talked to him, it was less than a minute, but -"

"You don't want to blow it."

He nodded. "My people skills are, well, you know." She bit her lip and he managed to offer her a sheepish grin. "I'm going, I'm going."

"Good luck," she whispered as she watched him walk down the hall.

Stephen walked out the door to see Tony walking towards him from a distance. He took a moment to try to look at him objectively; 5'8", maybe 5'9", a decent build, and as a smirk danced across his lips as he drew closer, Stephen knew he was already a goner.


	3. Chapter 3

"I thought we could walk, there's a place not far from here, and it's early, we should have some privacy." Stephen nodded and changed his stride to match Tony's, and found himself content to let him chatter on. "I hope Italian is okay, I wasn't sure what you would like, but it's one of those places that's been around forever, the regulars keep it going. In case you're curious, I'm not quite 5'8". The media's job is to make me look impressive, and well, to be honest, I am, but not because of my height. You're about six feet in your socks, yeah? Peter, the little boy you almost met today, is eighteen months old, but thinks he's five. He said his first word today, right before I left to come here. I nearly chickened out, I haven't done this in a long time."

Stephen muttered, mostly to himself, just loud enough for Tony to hear, "according to an ex of mine, I've never been on a date, so it will be a first for me."

Tony stopped walking and removed his sunglasses, then studied Stephen's eyes. "Good. I like a level playing field. Neither of us knows what the hell we're doing." He nodded, pushed his glasses back on and continued to walk, but Stephen noticed a bit more of a swagger in his stride than before. Damn.

"I got us a reservation for 7:30, I would have bought you flowers, but wasn't sure -" Stephen stopped walking and Tony turned back to face him and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Sorry, when I'm nervous, I can't stop talking -" 

Stephen moved a step closer and pushed Tony's glasses into his hair, searched his surprised, slightly blown eyes before he leaned down and kissed him softly, then cleared his throat and smiled before he began. "I love Italian, I'm 6'3", you would be impressive no matter how tall you happen to be, and I love orchids, but sunflowers will do in a pinch." He lowered the glasses back onto Tony's nose, then reached for Tony's hand and no words were spoken until they reached the restaurant five minutes later.

"Tony." A tiny woman flung herself into Tony's arms as they walked into the tiny restaurant. "How is Peter? You are going to bring him to see me soon. And who is this tall drink of water?" 

"Peter is fine, said his first word today, and yes, I will bring him by soon, and this is -"

"Dr. Stephen Strange." Stephen bowed slightly in her direction, then took her hand in his and brushed his lips over her knuckles.

"A doctor, and a charming one at that, hmmm? Good for you. You will want the regular, yes?" She gave Stephen a wink and left them alone.

"My aunt. She's the only family worth mentioning. Sit?" 

Stephen nodded and sat down at the table, and looked around the restaurant. "She opened the restaurant for you?"

"I'm family and as I said, it's been a while since I've been out with anyone." Tony rolled his eyes as Stephen's gaze focused tightly on him. "Okay, yeah, she isn't usually open on Mondays. So, what's your excuse?"

"My excuse?"

"For still being single."

"I've been told my bedside manner is a bit underwhelming, I have found very few people I can tolerate, and I don't have a lot of time to waste on relationships that will inevitably go nowhere."

"And yet, you agreed to meet me for dinner less than a minute after we met."

"I think it was something in your eyes, and I saw how you were with Peter. You surprised me, and that doesn't happen very often."

"Surprised you, how?"

"I guess I had formed an idea about you -"

"You spent your valuable spare time forming an idea about me?"

Stephen blushed and was saved by the arrival of dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

Stephen sighed happily and closed his eyes as he took a bite of ravioli. When he opened his eyes a moment later, he found Tony grinning at him. 

"What? Do I have sauce on my face?"

"No. I just, I had forgotten what it was like."

Stephen raised a curious eyebrow at him and waited for him to go on.

"To sit quietly with another adult, it's been a long time."

"Peter's mother?" He instantly regretted the question as Tony's eyes changed and he looked down at his own untouched plate.

"When I was away. Afghanistan. She asked me not to go. I told her it would be the last time. Car crash. I was lucky Peter was at home with Pepper."

"I'm sorry, it's none of my business -"

Tony shook his head and picked up his glass of water, Stephen watched his hand tremble and he put it down again. "Fair question. I got home a couple days after the crash, that was a year ago now. I don't go out very often-" He picked up his glass again and drained it, then carefully returned it to the table and continued in a hushed voice, "I find it easier not to." Stephen bit his lip, then tentatively reached his hand out towards him, and let out a sigh as Tony laid his hand in his, and held on for a long moment, then let go and picked up his fork and said with a smile, "she gets grumpy if the plates aren't clean." 

They ate in silence for the next few minutes, exchanging only appreciative noises and smiles, until they both dropped their forks and pushed away from the table. They grinned as a voice called from the kitchen, "you boys did leave room for dessert, didn't you?"

"I can't remember the last time I ate like that," Stephen said as they walked out of the restaurant, hand in hand. 

Tony glanced up at the night sky, and murmured, "I'd like to see you again, I imagine your schedule is -"

Stephen brought their joined hands up to his lips and brushed a kiss over his knuckles, then smiled gently as Tony looked up into his eyes. "I'm free tomorrow night, and any other night after that. You know where to find me. Good night, Tony."

"And then you just walked away?" Christine fairly screeched at him, and Stephen rolled his eyes at her as he refilled her wine glass, then dropped next to her on the couch.

"It was - I've never felt so at ease with someone before, you know how I usually am with people, but he's different. I could have spent the whole night just listening to him babble utter nonsense..."

"But?"

" _But,_ he has a kid, and his wife died last year - and I didn't want to rush things, it was just dinner, Christine."

She studied his face for a long moment until he blushed and looked away. "Just dinner... uh-huh. Right..."

"Christine."

"Spill it. You know you want to."

"I have -"

"I know you don't have any procedures until Wednesday. Talk."

"So?"

Tony settled onto the couch and ran his fingers through his hair, then leaned against Pepper's shoulder and sighed, "he's perfect."

She wrapped her arm around him and muttered, "give him time."

He rolled his eyes at her and whispered, "time was, I would've brought him home, and he would stay the night, and it would be lovely, and I'd move on."

"But?"

"But he's different. If he had asked me home, I would have gone with him without a second thought, and regretted it tomorrow. He knew I needed time." He paused, and turned on the sound on the movie that she had muted when he had returned home, then after a moment, muted the sound again. "You have his address?"

"Of course, why?"

"I need to send him some flowers. Sunflowers, first thing in the morning." He yawned, then turned the sound on once again and stretched out next to her, and for once, easily fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

"Yeah?" 

"Delivery for Dr. Stephen Strange."

"I'm not expecting anything."

"Look, I've got a truck full of sunflowers for a Dr. Stephen Strange, I've been up since five, it's a special order from -"

Stephen couldn't help but laugh as he pressed the buzzer. "Damn, Stark." He opened his door, and yawned as he walked into the kitchen and made a rare pot of coffee, then watched as three men carried in enormous vases of the largest, brightest sunflowers he'd ever seen in his life. 

"Where do you want them?"

"Just by the windows, I guess. Thanks -"

"Oh, no, we're not finished yet. Seems you made quite an impression."

"Appears so," Stephen mumbled, then pulled his phone from his pocket.

_Thank you for the flowers, they are beautiful._

_Good. I was worried I might have gone overboard._

_No. Not at all. I appreciate the gesture. Dinner, tonight, my place around 8?_

Tony drew in a sharp breath as he read the message and spent a moment trying to think of a reason to say no, but couldn't think of any.

Stephen wondered if he'd overstepped until his phone vibrated in his hand.

_I'll be there._

_See you then._

" _'See you then'?_ God, he must think -" He muttered to himself as he dropped his phone into his pocket, then walked back into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee, then stopped in his tracks as his apartment was nothing but a sea of yellow. Quite an impression, indeed.


	6. Chapter 6

"He sent you flowers?" Christine asked in disbelief, as they were scrubbing in for an emergency procedure.

"Sunflowers. Dozens of them."

"And..."

"I invited him over for dinner, tonight."

"At _your_ place?"

Stephen rolled his eyes and growled out, "yes, at _my_ place. I do know how to order take out."

"What happened?" Pepper asked quietly as she was surprised to find Tony stretched out on the couch, with Peter tucked against his chest, fast asleep, instead of in the workshop as was his usual habit in the late morning.

He glanced up at her, then whispered, "I bought him flowers. Sunflowers."

She settled carefully onto the couch next to him and watched as Peter snorted in his sleep and Tony shifted until he settled down again. "What is it?"

"He asked about Annie. A reasonable question, since he saw Peter at the bookshop. Just haven't had to talk about it, about her in a while. Damn, Pep, this is why I don't do this."

_"This?"_

"Date. Dinner. Relationships. Flowers - I think I ordered a dozen vases instead of a dozen flowers."

Pepper grinned at him and ruffled his hair. "At least you haven't forgotten how to make a grand gesture."

He stuck his tongue out at her, and closed his eyes. "And he asked me to dinner at his place tonight."

"Which you were smart enough to accept."

He rolled his eyes at her, then nodded. "I really like him Pepper."

"Yeah, I know."

"How?"

"I saw how your eyes lit up when you spotted him in the bookshop. Haven't seen that sparkle in a long time. Not since -"

"You don't think she'd mind, do you?"

Pepper shook her head and looked down into the dark brown eyes that had seen too little happiness. "She'd want you and Peter to be happy. No, I don't think she'd mind. What time is dinner?"

"Eight."

"I'll be here at seven to get him ready for bed."

"Thank you, Pepper."

"Any time. Just next time, let me order the flowers."


	7. Chapter 7

At one minute before eight, the buzzer went off.

"Yes?"

"It's me, Tony."

"Hi." Stephen pressed the button and looked around his apartment, mostly empty, as he preferred it, except for a leather couch, a coffee table, his piano, and as of this morning, hundreds of sunflowers. He couldn't remember the last time he felt butterflies churning, and he wasn't sure why, precisely, maybe he was afraid -

A tap at the door interrupted his train of thought, and he took a breath, then turned and opened the door.

"I haven't ordered dinner yet, I wasn't sure what you like, and there's nothing worse than -"

Tony walked into the apartment and froze as he saw the flowers that covered most of the room. "Damn. I really hadn't meant - Pepper usually does the shopping, and I - I meant to send you a dozen flowers -" Tony stopped talking as he noticed Stephen grinning at him. "I'm doing that talking thing again. I like Indian, and Thai, cheeseburgers, anything, really - no allergies, but nothing too spicy -"

"Heartburn." They said together, then Stephen pulled his phone from his pocket and pressed a button, and he waited for a moment before he said, "Dr. Strange, need my regular, but for two. Yes. Thank you." Tony watched as a smile softened his sharp features, then he ended the call, turned off his phone and dropped it back into his pocket. "I hate phones," he said, with a resigned smirk.

Tony blinked at him for a moment and waited.

"I basically live at the hospital, but I get called in even on my days off, we're short staffed most days, other times it's something only I can do. They think because I live on my own, because I don't have a family - I don't normally turn it off. Makes me feel necessary, I suppose. Dinner will be here in twenty minutes, I get the special doesn't take as long."

After a long moment of silence, Tony walked through the maze of sunflowers and pulled out the piano bench then slowly lowered himself onto it. "You play?"

Stephen shrugged, then nodded and made his way to the piano and sat down. "The flowers, no matter how many you meant to order, they are appreciated. Very much. It's been a while since I've played, never for an audience before." He lifted the cover, placed his hands over the keys and played until the buzzer rang again. 

Tony laid his hand over Stephen's, threaded their fingers together and drew in a breath as he felt him shiver. "Beautiful. Just beautiful."


	8. Chapter 8

Stephen jumped as the buzzer went off once more, and Tony removed his hand and watched as he answered the door. _Slow down. Just slow down. Don't scare him off._

"Green Curry. Hope it's okay."

Tony took a deep breath, and sighed as he couldn't remember the last time he'd had something besides nursery food. "It smells amazing. I'm used to eating whatever Pepper makes for Peter - chicken fingers and mac and cheese, peas. What is it about sunflowers?" He took the bag from his hand and settled onto the couch. 

"I'm - uhm - plates? I'm not used to -" He let out a sigh of relief as Tony reached into the bag and pulled out a container and a plastic spoon. "I have water or -"

"Water is great. Ohhhh.... _man_." 

Stephen carried the glasses of water to the table, and settled onto the couch, took a breath, then picked up his own container and began to eat. After a few minutes, he placed the empty bowl on the table, and studied Tony's profile, before he started to speak. "I grew up in the middle of nowhere, on a farm. Couldn't leave fast enough, now - there are times when -" he gazed at the sea of sunflowers, then picked up his glass and took a sip. "I miss when life was simpler. Sunflowers remind me there is still perfect beauty in the world." He put his glass down again, then took Tony's empty container from his hand, and turned to look into his eyes. "I know all the reasons why we shouldn't work, and maybe we won't, but I'm willing to take a chance if you are."

Tony blinked at him, then nodded, and closed his eyes as Stephen cradled his face in his hands and breathed a kiss over his lips, then whispered, "stay, just a little while, with me?"

"Yes."

Tony started awake as he felt Stephen holding him gently but securely in his arms, "huh? Wha-? Stephen? What time is it?"

"Eleven."

"Damn." He swore as he felt himself tremble, and found it hard to catch his breath.

"Breathe, Tony, just breathe."

"Tell me I didn't hurt you," he managed to whisper as he sat up.

"You didn't."

Tony ran his hands through his hair and let out a sigh of relief. "I haven't - you're the first since - I don't sleep that much - I have to go."

"I know."

"I'll call you," Tony mumbled as he pulled his pants on, then shoved his socks into his pocket and slipped his feet into his shoes. He strode to the door, then froze, and turned around, then walked back to the bed and whispered, "thank you, Stephen, for tonight. I will call you." He leaned down and kissed Stephen until they were both breathless, then left the room without another word. 

A moment, Stephen heard his apartment door close, and he buried his face into Tony's pillow - _already Tony's pillow? Don't be stupid, Strange. You took a chance and you blew it. You idiot -"_ He jumped as he heard his phone buzz.

_If you don't mind mac and cheese, I'd love to see you tomorrow night._

_What wine goes with mac and cheese?_

_Beer usually is a better accompaniment, but Riesling works in a pinch. 8?_

_I'll be there._

"Stephen?" Christine tried to muffle a yawn and failed. 

"Yeah. I'm in trouble, Chrissy."

"Do you want me to come over?"

"Yes. No."

"Stephen."

"I'm okay, I'm better than okay, it's just I haven't, I'm not sure-"

"Slow down, and breathe, Stephen I'll be over in ten minutes."


	9. Chapter 9

"Mornin'." Pepper yawned as she placed a cup of espresso in his hand.

"Uhm-hmm."

"Got in earlier than I expected you."

"Hmm." He drank down the cup and gave it back to her, then went back to fussing at a calculation he could normally do in his sleep, in fact, had many times before, but today, he found he was unable to focus.

Pepper rolled her eyes, then cleared her throat and put on her 'business' voice. "The painting. Need a decision."

"Your opinion."

"Over-priced. Mostly because they know you will pay what they ask."

"What am I doing?"

"At the moment? You are doing your best to avoid talking about dinner and whatever followed last night."

"An excellent Green Curry, and then - making a longish story short, I fell asleep in his bed, and when I woke up from a nightmare, he was holding me in his arms."

"You slept."

"A couple of hours."

"Tony."

"I know." He spun away from his screens and got to his feet. "It was - he is -" He rubbed his eyes and turned to face her. "It's a terrible time for me to get involved with him, with anyone, really, but especially him."

"Why?"

"Pep."

" _Why?_ "

"Because before I opened my eyes and did my best to have a panic attack, I felt safe, Pep. Safer than I've ever felt in my life, and I'm afraid."

"Afraid of what, precisely?"

Tony paced in front of her, then stopped and crossed his arms at her. She looked into his eyes, and knew exactly what he was afraid of, what he had always been afraid of even before he had met Annie. "You know."

"Tell me."

"Pepper."

"Tony."

"I thought if I stayed hidden away, and just did my work and took care of Peter - it would be enough, and I wouldn't - _need_ anyone or anything else, but he makes me want more, Pep. He makes me believe I can be more - and I don't know what I would do if I actually loved him, and then -"

"Lose him, like you lost Annie."

Tony nodded and wrapped his arms around himself. "I don't think I would survive -"

"It's a risk," she admitted quietly.

"Love stories never have happy endings."

"No, they don't. But it's the love stories that make life mean something more than just surviving each day, and you of all people know that. If you hadn't loved Annie, you wouldn't have Peter now, and you wouldn't know that you are actually capable of loving another person if you hadn't loved her first. If you didn't believe that you deserve just a bit of happiness, you wouldn't have invited him to dinner that first night, or accepted his invitation last night, or offered him nursery dinner tonight, of course I think we can do a bit better than the usual mac and cheese. Give him and yourself a chance, Mr. Stark."

"What would I do without you, Ms. Potts?"

She shrugged, then opened her arms to him and he curled his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder, as she whispered, "you'll never have to find out, Mr. Stark. I promise."


	10. Chapter 10

"Stephen?" Christine walked over to the window where he stood and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. He turned and nodded at her, and she muttered, "that bad, hmm?"

"No..." He shook his head as she took him by the hand and led him to the couch and sat down, then pulled him gently into her lap and waited for him to continue. "That good. Nothing happened, and everything - we started to - and then he stopped, and he started talking, telling me things, the things no one tells anyone, he told me, and then he fell asleep. I just watched him sleep, Chrissy, and I knew - I knew I would give up everything, to be there for him, and then he had a nightmare - he believed he was drowning, and I held onto him, and he calmed down for a moment, then opened his eyes, and wasn't sure where he was - and then he ran. No, not literally. He just left as quickly as he could, then sent me a text, he must have sent it the moment after he closed the door behind him, asking me to dinner tomorrow. He has a kid, Chrissy, and he's been through things I can't even imagine, I looked up his wife's accident, it happened while he was still in Afghanistan, he's basically been a recluse ever since he returned - I don't know if I'm equipped for this, for him."

"Stephen. You are the strongest person I've ever known, and though no one else would believe it, one of the kindest. He already trusts you enough to tell you things he wouldn't tell anyone else, and to fall asleep next to you, after knowing you only a couple of days? I'm sure he's just as terrified as you are."

"I'm not -"

"You are, sweetie. I know you, remember? You know I'm not a big believer in anything, especially fate or anything hokey like that, I'm a scientist. But sometimes, I think people meet for a reason, at a time when they are supposed to. It took me a year to drag you into that bookshop, and he just happened to be there not only on the same day, but at the same time. And just in case that suspicious mind of yours thinks otherwise, I had nothing to do with it." 

She ran her fingers through his hair until his eyes finally fluttered closed. "I think, Stephen, you have managed to find the one person who is capable of understanding you, and loving you the way you need to be loved, the way you deserve to be loved, and he just happens to need that from you in return. You have the right to some happiness, Stephen. It's about time." She sighed as she heard a rattling snore, and as he rolled towards her, she realized some of the darkness under his eyes was beginning to fade, and the normal tension in his face, that had always been there, even at rest, was gone. She shook her head and swore quietly under her breath. "I hope I'm right, Stephen, I hope he loves you as much as you love him. Rest, you have a long day tomorrow." She eased out from under him and covered him with the throw that lived on the couch, as he rarely slept in his bed. "See you tomorrow, Stephen." She quietly let herself out of his apartment and closed the door quietly behind her, then took the stairs one floor down to her own apartment, then poured herself a glass of wine, picked up the novel she was reading when he called and read until she couldn't keep her eyes open.

"Hi. I'm -"

"You're Stephen, and you're ten minutes early. I'm Virginia Potts, nanny and caretaker. My friends call me Pepper. I managed to make something a little more gourmet for dinner, I hope you weren't looking forward to mac and cheese. He's just putting Peter to bed." She saw something in his eyes, and nodded approvingly. "Follow me." He tried not to stare at the house she led him through, but it was difficult. His career afforded him a lifestyle that most people envied, but Tony was in another plane of existence altogether. He knew the art was original, and the simplicity of the design of the rooms told him the designer was one of the greats. He stopped short as Pepper put a finger to her lips and moved away to give him a clear view of Tony sitting in a recliner as he told Peter a story.

"He comes up with a different story every night. I keep telling him he should write them down - publishers would break the door down to publish them." Pepper whispered, then shrugged, and noticed the six pack of craft beer in Stephen's hand. "That's his favorite."

"Mine too." Stephen turned and smiled as he offered it to her and mumbled, "I don't really mind mac and cheese."

"That's good, stick around here long enough -"

"I plan to, I mean -" 

Pepper grinned as he blushed, then squeezed his hand. "Good. He's been looking forward to seeing you all day, he wasn't sure you'd show up, after last night. He was afraid he might have scared you off. It's been a long time since he - you know. He's -"

"I understand."

"I thought you might. Let him know dinner is ready, it's in the oven. I'm heading home. It was a pleasure to meet you, Stephen."

He nodded at her and took her offered hand, then held his breath as he turned to find Tony smiling at him, as he continued on with the story. As far as Stephen could tell, it was set in the time of knights and sorcerers and dragons that needed slaying, and he realized he could imagine Tony in such a setting. He went on for another ten minutes, but his voice faded as Peter closed his eyes and he brushed a kiss on the boy's forehead, then slowly stood up and placed him in his crib, blowing him a kiss as he slipped quietly from the room.

"If you stick around for breakfast, you can meet him officially," Tony mumbled, then bit his lip, afraid he had made another misstep.

"I'd like that very much," Stephen whispered, drawing Tony into a kiss that seemed to promise everything he had ever wanted, but never dared to dream of. "Dinner..."

"Dinner can wait," Tony breathed out against his lips, then gazed up into the glittering eyes that had gone dark. "I - will you tell me if I -"

"Tell me what you want, Tony," Stephen answered quietly. 

"I want everything, Stephen. Everything. I know it sounds -"

"Crazy? Tell me about it. I had my entire life planned out from the age of eight. I'm exactly where I expected to be in my career, but, I didn't know how lonely I was until I saw you in that bookshop, and then you looked up at me - and I saw my future in your eyes, Tony. You and Peter are the only future I want - if you want me -."

For possibly the first time in his life, Tony was speechless. Then he looked into Stephen's eyes again and saw only love and understanding shining through them. "Yes. Are you hungry?"

Stephen shook his head and Tony muttered back, "me either." Without another word, Tony took him by the hand and led him to his bedroom, then closed the door quietly behind them.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This chapter may be triggering for those who have a difficult reading about child abuse, the abuse isn't discussed in detail here, and it is vague about what Stephen went through as a child.**

Tony leaned against the door and looked up into Stephen's eyes. 

"Can I see you?"

He nodded uncertainly and whispered, "no one has - I haven't let anyone see -" he stopped speaking as Stephen slowly undid his tie and pulled it from his collar, then began to unbutton his shirt. Tony noticed how his fingers began to tremble and he moved closer, then asked gently, "may I?" 

"Yes." 

Tony finished unbuttoning the shirt, and pushed it from his shoulders, then lifted the white t-shirt over Stephen's head, tossing it aside, then froze for a moment as he saw the faded marks that decorated his chest and shoulders. "Stephen."

"You're not the only one with baggage, Tony. The only person who knows is my friend Christine. I don't - I've never - I -"

Tony yanked his own shirt off and closed his eyes as he let it fall from his fingers. He sighed with relief as Stephen pulled him into his arms and was cradling him just as he had done last night. 

"You are beautiful, Tony, so very beautiful. I'm so glad you made it home."

"Stephen -"

"I've got you, Tony," he whispered into his hair and followed him down to the floor as Tony's knees buckled under him. "I've got you."

"Don't let me go, Sunshine, please?"

"I won't, I promise."

Safely wrapped in Stephen's arms, he finally allowed himself to grieve for everything he had lost. When he opened his eyes again, he found Stephen smiling gently at him. "Still here."

He nodded then threaded his fingers into Stephen's hair and pulled him close, and whispered, "yes, you are," before he traced Stephen's lips with a trembling finger and asked quietly, "take me to bed, Stephen, please?"

"It would be my pleasure."


End file.
